The Second Adventure
by Mirroden
Summary: This is my first. About a new evil Empire in the rebuilt World of Ruin.


Note: I wrote this because there are some neat little things in Final Fantasy 3 that some people havn't noticed, and things that I think are stupid and I wrote this for pure fun. There might be some homo stuff in this... for example, Kefka, with all his power, never had 1 girl in his room, instead he was surrounded by guys all the time, with the exeption of two female officers. Another thing you should know is that this takes place long after Kefka's defeat in his tower. Everything is rebuilt with the addition of new towns and empires. Also there is some technology, but not too much. And one last thing, this all would happen if you waited for Shadow on the floating island.  
  
"KUPO!!" screamed Mog trying to wake Umaro from his lengthly rest in the Cave in the Veldt. Three years after the battle with Kefka Setzers airship broke in the Veldt and the ships wouldnt take 'beasts' onto thier ships, so they stayed in the cave, led by Gau for many years untill he fell of a cliff, into some water when the Piranhas were feeding. Umaro gently rose up and put Mog onto his shoulder. "Noise woke me up, kupo!" the moogle said with a scared tone in his voice. Never had a noise woke him up other then that time a Behemoth caved in half the cave. Umaro started running out of the cave when he ran right into a small group of sumgglers. Two of them got up with thier knives as a third shot Umaro in the right arm. Mog screamed and the smugglers dropped thier weapons and covered thier ears. Umaro showed no sign of emotion for the small wound or Mogs screaming. The white fur around his wound was red and it looked as if something was crawling out of it and down his fur leaving a red trail but it was only the bullet. Mog held his spear ready for a fight. Another smuggler came around the corner. He was wearing a black outfit with a bandana around his head. He had blonde hair and had a sword going through his belt with a long piece of leather protecting his bodt from any cut. A small amount of chain mail was visible underneath his shirt and around his neck. His face looked dirty, as did all the other smugglers but his looked very familier. "Well hello there!" exclaimed the man.  
  
"I know you, Kupo!" Mog screamed with joy as he threw his spear back went in for a hug. The man picked him up and looked at Umaro.  
  
"C'mon lets go. It's me." he said gently as Mog motioned for Umaro to come.  
  
"Uhh, boss?" questioned the smuggler with the gun. "What about the treasure?"  
  
"Well, this is my treasure, friends. Get some real ones, ok?" laughed the man as he led Umaro and Mog through the cave. Mog started to cry softly on his shoulder. Umaro, still confused, walked slowly behind, but with his long legs was still right behind them. In the distance, they saw the southern shore with a boat beached up on it. A man with long white hair stood up and waved. He had a black jacket with gold up towards the collar and ivory and gold buttons. The jacket was open and revealed a shirt and pants that had the same pattern. He wore long boots, made mostly of gold and had a bit of ivory at the heel and towards the top of the boot. About three feet away from the boat was a green tent and near that a small fire. The man began packing the tent, and it only took a few minutes and by the time they were there, he yelled "So Locke, they were in the place you least suspected! Hey Mog, Umaro!"  
  
"Well, Setzer, they ran right into us!" yelled Locke as he Mog down. "They were running from something in there, but it looks like those smugglers are going to see what was coming.  
  
"You were looking for us, kupo?" asked Mog who had suddenly taken interest in the boat. The boat was very unfamiliar to Mog, who had been in a cave for a few years. It was made out of steel and had some sort of machine on the back. The back of the boat was flat and towards the front it made a v-like shape. The machine on the back had a handle coming out of it that poitned towards the front. It was about the size of a small house, maybe even a bit smaller. Setzer got into the boat and Locke handed him the tent. "This is a newer invention from Figaro. Edgar gave it to us in hopes that we could find you. The New Empire is growing and taking a ship was too dangerous." grunted Locke as he grabbed a large metal box. " A little help, Umaro?". Umaro grunted as he stood up and took the box and another with one hand each and dropped them into the boat, tipping it a little to the left side as Setzer lost his balance and Locke grabbed his hand to stop him from falling. "Come on in guys." Locke said as he grabbed Mog and put him on one of the metal boxes. Setzer pulled a small rope and the machine made a loud noise and Mog jumped and hid behind the box. "Wind blow me off, Kupo." said Mog foolishly.  
  
Setzer grabbed a paddle and pushed them off shore. He sat down on a stool and flicked a switch on the machine and grabbed the handle. "To Doma castle!" yelled Setzer over the loud machine. 


End file.
